


Bunker Kitchen

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Brief Sam and Jack, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, bunker kitchen, dean gets horny when cas takes off the thrench coat and suit jacket, kitchen blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Dean gets horny while looking for cases.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 51





	Bunker Kitchen

Dean has to resist the urge to get down on the ground and blow Cas. Why? 

Because Cas has his trench coat and suit jacket off and his shirt sleeves rolled up. And he looked damn hot. Also the fact that Jack and Sam were there too. They were in the middle of looking for a case and Cas was doing research in the bunkers study. 

“I’m gonna go grab a beer. Anybody want one?” Dean asked. They all muttered no. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He let out a breath. 

“Calm down little Dean.” He said looking down at his crotch. 

“Dean? You okay?” He heard Cas speak. 

He cleared his throat and turned around. 

“I’m just peachy Cas. Did you need something?” 

“No, just making sure your okay. I just couldn’t help but notice that every time you looked at me your face would get red. Was there a reason for that?” 

Dean looked down at his feet and then back up at Cas.

“Let’s just say what I wanted to do is not PG-13.” 

“Oh really?” Dean nodded. “Show me.” 

“What?” 

“I said show me.” Cas moved in closer and pinned Dean against the counter. He closed the space between them with a kiss. It was slow and sensual. He pulled away, leaving Dean breathless. “Show me what you wanted to do out there.” 

Dean kissed Cas again with passion, gripping Cas in the middle of the kiss. He pushed Cas back a little and slowly made his way to his knees. Cas’ breath hitched as Dean mouthed over his crotch. 

Dean slowly unzipped Cas’ pants and pulled them around his ankles. Cas’ dick flopped against his stomach. Dean smiled and looked up at Cas. 

Dean took the tip of Cas in his mouth and licked at the slit. Cas let out a loud moan. 

“Shh. They’ll hear us.”

Dean licked up and down Cas’ length and when he reached the tip again he took Cas fully in mouth. He relaxed his jaw and the tip of Cas’ cock hit the back of his throat. Dean moaned around Cas which made Cas moan in turn. 

Cas gripped Dean by the back of his head in pleasure. Dean pulled off Cas with a pop and took him in again. Dean slurped as he messily blew Cas. 

“Dean. Dean, I’m gonna come.” Dean pulled off again and stroke Cas with his hand. Cas moaned and moaned until he reached his climax. Dean stuck his tongue out and caught Cas’ come in his mouth. Dean waited until Cas came down off his high before getting up and giving Cas a kiss, letting him taste himself in Dean’s mouth. 

“Did that help you with your problem Dean?” 

“Yes. Very much so. But I have to go change my pants. Stall for me?” 

“Of course.” Cas walked to the door, turning around he stated. “And Dean. Don’t forget to bring a beer back with you.” 

“Thanks for the reminder.” Dean grabbed one and walked to his room to change his pants.

When he returned to the study, everyone was focused on their computers. 

“Dean.” Cas stated as he sat at his computer again. 

“Cas.” 

“Why are you two acting so strange?” Sam questioned. 

“No reason.” Dean retorted with a smirk. 

“Ew.” Sam made a disgusted face. “Did yoI two do something while you were both gone?” Dean shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wait you were in the kitchen Dean and Cas, you said you were going to the bathroom but you don’t need to go to the bathroom like ever.” Sam put it all together. “I’m never eating in that kitchen again.” Dean and Cas looked at each other and laughed. 

Everyone returned to looking for cases like nothing happened.


End file.
